


Babe

by cactusoctupus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, au where jj is not enagaged, crackish, jj hits on seung gil, jj/seung, poorly, porn with feelings?, seung gil in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusoctupus/pseuds/cactusoctupus
Summary: “Hey babe" says the obnoxious stranger. He leans into Seung gil, his red, drunken face uncomfortably close."I'm a guy" says Seung gil. People at the bar chuckle.The man is wearing a blueish grey suit, handsome and boyish. He squints at him."Really?" he says. Breathless with drunken stupor."Yes," says Seung gil, his voice hard with irritation. "I think it's quite obvious."There is a general chatter at that. He can hear someone whispering, "actually it's not."Seung gil hates that he has suddenly become the centre show, with a stupid drunk white guy."Well, you're hot" says the moron, he leans into Seung gil's ear. Seung gil flinches."You're like a sexy alien" he whispers.





	

 

“Hey babe" says the obnoxious stranger. He leans into Seung gil, his red, drunken face uncomfortably close.

"I'm a guy" says Seung gil. People at the bar chuckle.

The man is wearing a blueish grey suit, handsome and boyish. He squints at him.

"Really?" he says. Breathless with drunken stupor.

"Yes," says Seung gil, his voice hard with irritation. "I think it's quite obvious."

There is a general chatter at that. He can hear someone whispering, "actually it's not."

Seung gil hates that he has suddenly become the centre show, with a stupid drunk white guy.

"Well, you're hot" says the moron, he leans into Seung gil's ear. Seung gil flinches.

"You're like a sexy alien" he whispers.

"Jesus fucking christ."

Seung gil stands up and pushes the man away, the man stumbles and people are laughing behind their hands raised to their mouths in scandalous delight. He walks away, giving the oblivious man a thoroughly disgusted glare before he flees from the bar.

 

Seung gil unfortunately, sees the man again very soon. And very close to home; his home that is the ice rink. The Canadian man comes after him and when he skates on the same ice, Seung gil feels defiled.

 

His name, is Jean-Jacques Leroy. His fans lovingly call him "JJ" and they chant the song "King JJ" loudly and obnoxiously as JJ curves his fingers into two Js and starts orchestrating them. It's so horrifyingly cheesy it makes him want to quit figure skating. And the biggest insult is that JJ is good. So good it makes him tense in his free program. He stumbles as he accidently match eyes with a JJ poster in the stands.

 

Seung gil grits his teeth in the changing room, glaring at this man called JJ. Who had gotten on the podium and was now taking selfies with his gold medal. It shines irritatingly against JJ's perfectly toned pecs. JJ is in nothing but his red briefs and it's making heads turn.

JJ suddenly looks back at him. He stretches his smart phone towards him and winks.

"Could you take a picture of my ass?" he says.

Seung gil makes a face, his lips curling in disgust.

"No." he says. And Seung gil turns, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder. Glad that this freakish event is over. He still cannot get the king JJ song out of his brain.

 

Then he feels a push as he is back into a corner of the changing room. Seung gil quickly turns, only to be faced with JJ's smirking, condescending face. The man's taller than him and he covers Seungil completely while his arms are stretched above him. Their faces are only inches apart. Seung gil can't help but look down at JJ's muscular chest and he flinches when he unintentionally looks up to the man's face again.

"Liking what you see? Silver medal?" says JJ.

Seung gil can feel himself blushing.

"No" says Seung gil, still looking at the man's chest.

"Well, I think" says JJ, his finger falls on Seung gil's cheek. JJ grips his face with a hand on his chin. He can feel his blood rushing upwards.

"You do." JJ cocks his head to the side, "babe."

Seung gil slaps his hand away with a loud crack. And forces his way out of JJ's arms.

Seung gil speed walks his way outside, he feels a pressure inside him that needs to get out. He sees a storage closet in the hallway and he wrenches the door knob open and rushes inside.

He lets out a shriek as the door closes. His hands clutching his hair. He kicks at the bottles of bleach on the floor and swears out loud in korean.

He finishes with a hard, vibrating kick to the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He wears a dark grey suit to the after party. It's held in the hotel the skaters' are staying at. Almost everyone is there. JJ is there, surrounded by women. Seung gil can't help but stare as he sits across at the bar. JJ has his arm around one of them. Seung gil stares for so long he ends up looking into JJ's eyes. Who in turn, gives him a smirk.

 

Seung gil turns around and looks down at his drink. He had always liked drinking by himself in bars. With his resting bitch face on no one dared to talk to him, although in Korea he was quite a JJ himself. He had female fans too, not that he did anything with any of them. He wasn't at all like JJ in the way that he reacted to them.

 

He had always known, since he was young that he was something different. He looked different first of all. He was too pretty. Almost girly pretty and he wasn't interested in chit chat or other social niceness. He wasn't bullied in high school-he had too much of a personality for that. But he knew he was the odd one out. The one the guys stared at but didn't talk to. Not to mention he was away a lot in competitions. He hardly had an education much less school friends.

 

After a while, he got tired of looking at them. The JJ squad. And he retreats to the elevator.

 

He was dozing off, waiting for the elevator to come to his floor when he heard a babble of female voices. He turned to see JJ talking to a group of women who made sad groans as JJ said his goodbyes.

 

JJ then stood next to Seung gil. They stood quietly side by side. And when the elevator door opened, they went in together.

 

Seung gil was very aware that they were alone in the elevator. JJ stared at him and Seung gil looked back. And it was then that JJ pushed himself onto him. His arms surrounding him. His hands going under Seung gil's shirt and his fingers and palms were touching the skin on his back. Seung gil felt the cold metal of the elevator wall on the back of his head and he could hear their harsh breathing. They hadn't even done anything and they were feeling hot. He could feel JJ bury his face into his neck.

 

Seung gil looked at the back of JJ's head.

"Are you gay?" he asks.

"No... are you?"

Seung gil didn't reply.

"It doesn't really matter does it?" says JJ, "as long as I have what I want."

The elevator stopped at their floor and JJ leads him by the hand.

 

Seung gil is reminded of the times he had been in similar situations as this. He had sexual encounters with other men before, it just never went below the belt.

He's a little scared now because he had never went into a guy's room. But even as JJ stops and lets go of his hand to look for his card. He finds himself staying.

 

They lock lips the minute they're in the room. Seung gil feels heat pooling at his middle. It's never been like this with anyone before. His head is spinning with the heat between them and he can't think straight. Even when he feels JJ's tongue sliding in and out of his mouth and they crash onto the bed with him at the bottom.

Instead he kisses with more fervor than before. Barely registering that he had wrapped his arms around JJ's neck. JJ takes off his own jacket and tie as he breathes ragged into Seung gil's mouth.

 

They kiss slower as their breathing starts to even out but they haven't separated for a while and Seung gil is breathlessly heady. When they do separate, JJ is already at Seung gil's belt and his pants slide off. After that they kiss again, JJ touching his bare skin. And they undress each other again, they kiss and undress until Seung gil realizes that they are both naked.

 

He looks up at JJ in panic.

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

JJ grins.

"You mean have I ever done anal before? Sure."

Seung gil snorts, of course he has.

Seung gil watches as JJ takes out lube from the bedside table.

"You don't have condoms?" he asks.

JJ sneers.

"I feel like barebacking today" he says, "problem?"

Seung gil stills.

"No."

 

JJ scoots up to the bed again. He gives Seung gil a kiss on the mouth and says,

"will you blow me? Just for a while."

Seung gil rolls his eyes. And looks down at JJ's considerable length.

He wonders if he could do it but JJ's eyes are expecting and he doesn't want to disappoint.

JJ scoots up, his hard cock bumps into Seung gil's lips. Demanding and stupidly big and in-your-face like the man attached.

Seung gil opens his mouth and the thing is pushed into his mouth. He gags a little, shocked but then relaxes as it is eased in slowly. JJ grabs him at the back of his head he can feel the head of the penis touching the inner roof of his mouth. He give it a suck, licking it inside his mouth and he hears JJ moan like he's hurt.

"That's it" he huffs, "you're doing great."

He is able to give it a few more sucks until JJ takes it out. JJ's face is red with exertion and his eyes blown out with lust.

He takes the lube again and lathers it on his cock and fingers and reaches down and takes Seung gil's cock in his mouth.

Seung gil gasps and takes a stray pillow against his mouth, muffling his moans into it. He feels JJ push a finger inside his hole and he hisses at the burn. He can feel the digit inside, touching his inner walls. And the contact burns, a stabbing pain that only gets worse as JJ roams in deeper.

He is clutching the sheets tightly with his own fingers and he tries to concentrate on JJ's rather talented mouth.

He cries out when another finger is added and JJ pauses a little to let him adjust. But when he moves again, he touches something inside him that makes him choke on his own breath.

He lays there, gasping and turning with unbearable pleasure like an insane man until JJ lets go and looks at him. His face looking just as deranged. He has his cock in his fist and his other hand under Seung gil's knee, turning it upwards.

"Seung gil I have to do it now I can't-"

"Okay" he replies.

 

JJ presses in. His body tenses, arching at the strange pressure. Seung gil grips JJ's hips. JJ edges upwards until he has his hands on both sides of his head and kisses him. His tongue feels familiar in his mouth now and he welcomes it.

JJ pushes in harder, until he is fully inside and the burn makes Seung gil tear up. He can't make a sound, he feels so full and stretched and he can't do anything except gasp and push at JJ with his hands. He can feel JJ's ragged breathing when he touches his chest.

 

He lets out a cry when JJ starts to move, his mind is wiped out and all he can feel is JJ's cock sliding in and out of him. JJ's tongue in his mouth and the burn as JJ slide in all the way to the hilt, fast and deep. JJ is on him, their chests touching and he can hear his own heart beat in his ear. He can feel himself coming between them and JJ gives desperate thrusts until he feels something hot spill inside.

 

They lay panting. JJ still inside him, until he can feel the tiredness of the day creeping in. JJ takes himself out and he feels the strange wetness sliding down his thigh. JJ rolls over and lies down next to him. They both fall into sleep, side by side.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The morning is a rude awakening. He feels sore in many places at once. He also has a headache from his hangover. And the shock of seeing JJ naked in bed next to him.

"Shit" he hisses. Cursing as he gets up. He looks around, sees the clothing on the floor at JJ's side.

He needs to get out.

He quietly tip toes off the bed, feeling vulnerable as the sheet slides off him. He goes to JJ's side where his clothes are laying on the floor. He picks them all up at once, separating them from JJ's until he hears a knock at the door.

Seung gil quickly hides behind the curtains. He can barely see through the material and he hopes he's invisible.

There's a knock again.

"Seung gil?" says JJ, his voice dry and cracking.

He hears JJ look around, putting his pants on.

There is a knock again, more persistent this time.

JJ opens the door and female voices squeal in delight.

"Oh... What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to say congratulations!" they say and the girls all burst into conversation.

 

Seung gil feels a hot pressure in his face. He realizes that he is crying. He must have gotten attached. Like some virgin (which he now isn't). He feels disgusted with himself and with the way he feels.

JJ called him babe for god's sake, he even called him a sexy alien. JJ wasn't his kind. He was probably just experimenting. Taking what he wants without much thought.

And that was alright. JJ doesn't owe him anything.

 

The door closes.

"Seung gil?" he calls out.

There is no reply.

JJ goes into the bathroom. He hears JJ splash water on his face. Seung gil tries to calm himself and wipes his tears off his face.

JJ comes back into the room and picks up his phone from the floor.

Seung gil's phone starts to ring inside his jacket.

 

JJ opens the curtain and Seung gil feels fresh tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Seung gil?" says JJ, "What are you...? What is it? What's wrong?"

JJ reaches out to wipe his face and Seung gil slaps it away.

"I'm not your one night stand" says Seung gil, his voice shakes. "I'm not your anything."

JJ scoops him up by his middle and puts him on the bed. JJ crouches over him. Seung gil glares at him.

 

"Then what do you want to be?" he asks.

"I said I didn't want to be anything" he said again.

JJ smiles. "Well we can be whatever you want. As long as I can keep fucking you."

Seung gil feels himself smiling a little and tries his hardest to make it go away.

"You'd like that huh?" says JJ, winking.

Seung gil kicks him in the groin. JJ lets out a very loud cry of pain and Seung gil lets himself smile bigger than ever.

"Sure babe" he says as JJ looks up at him with shocked eyes.

"Whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos much appreciated!


End file.
